


Love Letter

by Kyoukalay



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/M, Love Letters, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoukalay/pseuds/Kyoukalay
Summary: "Maybe you could write him a letter? Nice and old fashioned. Something he would appreciate. Just slip it into his coat pocket or briefcase and wait it out."A suggestion that could make or break Emmy's day.
Relationships: Emmy Altava/Hershel Layton
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Professor Layton franchise.

She had been scribbeling all day. Writing, erasing and rewriting.

 _Why is this so hard to put into words?_ She wondered.

Yesterday afternoon, on a friday after work, Rosa had invited her along to do some shopping. Emmy didn't mind shopping necessarily, but she hated waiting around on other people to decide. She could be rather impatient. One trait she wasn't too proud of.

Rosa had taken her sweet time, which Emmy expected, but was kind enough to treat her to dinner. They were chatting away and enjoying their meals, when a familiar silhouet had passed by the window. The two ladies chuckled when the figure with the tophat almost tripped over a tiny pomeranian who had found its way between his legs, tangling up the leash in the process.

He moved about clumsily and apologized to the owner with a gentlemanly tip of his headwear after he was able to puzzle himself out of the enthralling situation. Emmy kept her gaze on his back until he turned around the corner, with an amused little smile plastered on her face.

"My Emmy dear, you are fond of the old fellow, aren't you?" Rosa had asked behind her cup of steaming coffee with a sneaky grin.

"Well of course I am Rosa. Aren't you?"

"Hm, I am. I am. Just saying..."

Emmy could feel her cheeks flush slightly. She tried to calm down the surge of butterflies in her stomach, to no avail. She knew exactly what Rosa was getting at, but knew not to linger too long on the feeling. There was no way it was mutual after all.

The gentleman meant more to her than he could ever imagine. He had saved her from a wrongful accusation in the past and continued to blow her mind with his intelligence,wit and kindness.

She took the final french fry on her plate and twirled it around. One day she hoped she would gather the courage to tell him how she felt, but that day seemed far away. The thought alone caused her to break out in a sweat.

"...I'm just saying, you deserve it love."

Crap, Rosa had been talking.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Head in the clouds ey." Rosa winked.

"No, just...got a little distracted is all."

"Well, to recap my previous statement. I think you two would make a nice couple."

"Couple of what?" Emmy asked confused.

Rosa laughed wholeheartedly and placed one of her wrinkled hands on Emmy's shoulder.

"Just a couple, love. It's obvious if you ask me. You like him, he likes you. Perfect match!"

"W..what!? The professor doesn't like me! I mean, he likes me I'm sure, as a person you know, as a fine colleague even, but not...you know LIKE like." Emmy blurted out.

"I'm not so sure about that." Rosa sighed. "But you could just ask. Or better yet, confess already. I'm not getting any younger and I'm losing my patience looking at you two."

Emmy scratched the back of her neck. Why was the cleaning lady so direct all of a sudden.

Maybe she had been overthinking it?

"I don't think I could just outright tell him though. It's...hard to say. Plus when could I ever? He's always busy with lectures, investigations and preparations for both of those things."

"Hm...that's true. I'm glad you admit it though." Rosa giggled.

Emmy could feel her cheeks heat up again.

"Maybe you could write him a letter? Nice and old fashioned. Something he would appreciate. Just slip it into his coat pocket or briefcase and wait it out." She suggested.

"I'll...think about."

And that's how their evening had finished. At the moment, Emmy looked back at her trash can, which was overflowing with crumpled up paper and sighed. She had been at it for hours, trying hard to find the right words.

_I knew ever since you saved me._

"No, no, he doesn't even remember that." She thought out loud.

_My feelings for you are like the summer breeze._

"God, that doesn't even sound like me. Or make any sense."

She threw the next ball against the wall and heaved out a frustrated groan. She was never going to write anything good enough to convey her feelings.

"Maybe...if I make it anonymous?" She mumbled while sitting up straight in her bed.

Across her bedroom, on top of her dresser, a mirror was tactically placed to frame her bed. She looked at herself and pushed aside one of her bangs.

"Then I could see his reaction without the fear of being outed. Yeah...that could work."

She smiled at her reflection and quickly started putting together another draft. Her plan was flawless.

* * *

Monday morning was once again too early. Emmy yawned and waited patiently for the light to turn green. The letter was safely stashed away in the camera pouch on her back, which no one dared to touch.

She smiled a small smile and squeezed the handlebars of her motorcycle tightly.

She was nervous.

A loud honk from behind startled her out of her stare and she quickly started to drive. The light had apparently turned green a while ago, but she hadn't noticed.

She parked her yellow vehicle at the front of the university and greeted a few early students. The professor was surely already in his office. Grading some poor chad's paper who hadn't studied for the dear man's profession. The professor never got upset though. He genuinely wanted to try and spark that interest in archeology in all of his students, but could understand it wasn't everyones cup of tea.

Emmy sighed deeply to try to calm her nerves. She knew he wasn't going to notice and probably dismiss it as one of his student's love letters. He had gotten those more often than he'd like to admit. So she didn't have to worry, right? She didn't sign her name after all. She also used a typewriter, so he wouldn't be able to tell it was her handwriting.

Everything was going to be fine.

She walked into the building and straight towards his office. The top hat icon on his door made her heart skip a beat.

_This is the moment. You can do this._

She opened the door and walked in with a confident strut.

"Good morning professor!" She almost yelled out a little too loud.

To her surprise however, the office was empty. She spotted his coat and briefcase near his desk and wondered where he had gone to.

_Must be taking a bathroom break, I suppose._

She walked back into the hallway to try and spot him, but found it empty aside from a few students loitering about. She closed the door and pondered for a moment what to do next. She could easily slip the letter in right now. It would take away the difficulty from the task throughout the day, but would also increase her anxiety to see his reaction.

She had little time to mull it over any longer, when she heard his low voice echo through the hallway. He was talking to one of his students and the conversation seemed to be ending.

Emmy hurriedly crossed the room and pulled the letter out of her camera case. She shoved it into the pocket of his coat and looked around for something inconspicuous to do.

The professor entered his office to find his assistant with two cups in hand on her way to the kettle.

"Good morning!" She greeted enthusiastically. "Tea?"

The older gent chuckled at her spirit and gladly accepted her offer. He was a little surprised, since she usually didn't really enjoy monday mornings, but he didn't mind. Her smile was a nice way to start the day with.

It had been a nerve wrecking couple of hours for Emmy. The professor and herself had been extremely busy, with barely any time for a break. The professor had been running from class to class and Emmy was kept busy with meetings that the good man wasn't able to attend himself.

The letter swirled into her mind every now and again, breaking her concentration and causing her to feverishly worry.

_Did he notice? Did he read it? Does he know it's from me? What if he threw it out and I never got to see his reaction…_

So many worries. So many thoughts.

* * *

She had exhausted herself at the end of the day. She heaved her tired body down on the couch in his office and sighed out loudly.

"Long day?"

She looked up and watched the man she had been thinking about all day walk in. He closed the door behind him and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Let's hope tomorrow will be slightly less busy."

"Isn't that how you like it professor?" Emmy laughed. "Nice and busy."

He chuckled and took a seat next to her on the couch.

"Sometimes it's nice to relax as well."

Now that he was actually sitting close to her, she could feel herself relax. It didn't matter anymore if he had read it or not. She just liked being close to him. For now.

"Do you have plans for tonight?" He asked, also leaning back to relax.

"No not really. Maybe I'll read a book or work on my pictures."

"Hm."

She looked to her side and was caught off guard. To her surprise, he had turned his head to her side with a small smile gracing his lips.

"W..what?" She asked, flustered.

"Maybe you should do some more writing."

Her face completely lit up with a nice shade of tomato red.

"I rather enjoyed your letter after all. I'd love to see more of your work."

Emmy smacked both her hands in front of her face, hoping some god would strike London with an earthquake or something so she could run out of the building.

"How…?"

"How did I know it was you? Well my dear…"

She felt something soft brush against her finger, causing her to peak through. On the other side, she could see his hand close to her face and his dashing smile not far behind. She let his hand guide her own off of her face. He weaved his fingers through hers and leaned in to place a small peck on her lips.

''...your perfume is lovely and pretty unusual. It couldn't be anyone but you.''

Emmy's brain had officially exploded.

''I..we...is..wa.''

The professor chuckled and placed his other hand under her chin.

''I would very much like to take you to dinner tonight, if that's alright with you.''

Emmy could feel her soul return to her body and she suddenly realised what was happening. Not only had he read the letter, he was also accepting her feelings?!

''Yes!'' She yelled out a little too loud. ''I, um...would love that.''

''Good.''

He leaned in to kiss her again, which she now happily returned.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the word love letter somewhere and I thought up this little scenario. Cute little one-shot. Let me know what you thought! I love to see your comments :)


End file.
